Little Shop of Horrors
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Matt and his band are forced to put on a preformance. So Matt employs Tai, Davis and Ken to help them. Major error! TAITO and DAIKEN with other slash pairings too (everyone who wanted Istuto, there's some in this!)


A Little Shop of Horrors   
By the Empress of the Eclipse   
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, or Little Shop of Horrors.   
  
Contains my band, Gendo Ikari, Akemi Nakatsuru, Toshiki Miyahara and Istu Katsuragi. I don't own Matt's band but I do own these characters, albeit not their names. (Gendo Ikari is actually the name of a character in Neon Genesis, Evangelion, something else I don't own).   
YOAI! Complete and total YOAI!   
Pairings? Okay....TAITO (Tai + Matt) and DAIKEN (Davis + Ken) are the main ones. But then there's TAIKEN (Tai + Ken), AKESUKE (Akemi + Davis), GENSHIKI (Gendo + Toshiki), ISTUTO (Matt + Istu) Limey scenes!   
  
"You must be joking," Matt said, gaping at his band in horror "Why us?"   
"Because everyone knows we have no shame?" Akemi suggested.   
Matt sighed.   
"English exchange students are bad enough," he said sulkily "But us having to put on a performance for them? Which isn't just a band concert?"   
"I call it bloody cheek, being forbidden to do a concert!" Gendo said sulkily "What's WRONG with a band concert? We're a BAND people, hello?"   
"Maybe they don't think we're good enough," Istu said moodily.   
"Not GOOD enough?" Gendo exploded "We're SUPERB in case you didn't hear us! We're the best band ever! We're well on our way to stardom!"   
"Oh please! Can you get any more swelled headed?" Matt said crossly.   
"Are you dissing the music?" Gendo demanded "We don't need quitters in this band!"   
"Or of course we might have been chosen because the headmaster found out that I was the one who stole that locker from the younger school all that time ago..." Akemi said, as if he'd missed the whole conversation in the middle.   
"You WHAT?"   
"Oh shut up, all of you," Toshiki said quickly "We can't do a band concert. So we need to decide what we're doing instead."   
There was a pause. Matt sighed.   
"A musical!" Istu said "It's not actually a band performance but it means we can do everything we're best at!"   
"Including look moronic?" Toshiki mumbled.   
"With only five of us?" Matt said, ignoring Toshiki "Name a musical which only needs five people."   
There was a pause as they all thought.   
"I got one!" Istu yelled suddenly "Little Shop of Horrors! There are hardly any people in it!"   
"I don't think I know that one," Gendo admitted, blushing.   
"It's an old crappy movie," Matt said "You know the type. Buckets of fun but complete shit?"   
Gendo nodded.   
"Well, it's set in this flower shop in Skid Row," Matt explained "This guy - Seymour - buys this weird plant from another shop. It turns out to be a space alien from another planet that drinks blood. But it gets the shop famous before Seymour finds out about this. Anyway, Seymour is in love with the girl who works in the flower shop, Audrey. He names the plant after her, Audrey 2. Anyway, Audrey is going out with a scary dentist who is a sadist - "   
"I love him," Akemi remarked "He's so sexy!"   
"Akemi, I fear you," Matt said "Anyway. He beats her up and treats her like dirt. Seymour gets pissed off and Audrey 2 suddenly announces that it wants more than drops of blood. So Seymour murders Mr Dentist - I forget his name just now - and feeds him to the plant then gets together with Audrey. But of course, Audrey 2 is still hungry. Seymour feeds him the owner of the shop, Mr Mushnik. Anyway, he eventually kills Audrey 2 - in a hysterical scene after Audrey 2 sings a song called 'I'm a Mean, Green Bugger from Outer Space' - and goes off to live with Audrey in a happy green place."   
Gendo had an eyebrow raised but was looking heartily amused.   
"So what do you think?" Istu asked "There's hardly anyone needed. Just Seymour, Audrey, Mr Mushnik, the Dentist, Audrey 2...."   
"And those singing girls," Matt pointed out "They're pretty crucial."   
"Singing girls?" Gendo asked.   
"Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon," Matt said "They do lots of the singing. They're like natators."   
"Well we're scuppered then 'cause we've run out of band members," Toshiki pointed out.   
There was a defeated pause.   
"Wait!" Matt said suddenly "We don't have to keep this to just the band! Why do I get some of my friends to help us?"   
"They'd agree?" Toshiki said sceptically.   
"I'm sure of it!" Matt said "If I ask right. What do you all say?"   
The band all looked at each other.   
"Let's do it!" Akemi yelled.   
"All right!" Istu yelled.   
Gendo stood up, wearing his most solemn expression.   
"I name this Operation Horror," he said "We have two months for rehearsals and preparations people. Matt - get your friends in on this!"   
Matt grinned and saluted.   
"Yes Sir!"   
* * * *   
"Oh come on Tai, it'll be hysterical!" Matt said "Oh come on, please!"   
There was a long pause.   
"Well....okay Matt. But only because it's you."   
Matt felt himself blush. He wished Tai was saying that because he felt how Matt did. Matt had been in love with Tai for years. But he'd never mentioned it to Tai. Tai didn't even know he was gay. Matt intended to keep it that way. As long as he could keep his slight obsession with Tai under control and quiet, there'd be no problems.   
Pushing the depressing thoughts away, Matt phoned Ken. Davis had already agreed to help, having almost as little shame as Akemi. Now it was Ken, who'd be the hardest to convince.   
"Hello, Ichijouji residence."   
Matt rolled his eyes. Trust Wormmon to answer the phone.   
"Hi Wormmon," Matt said "Can I speak to Ken?"   
"Ken's in the bath."   
"Come on Wormmon, get him out. This is important."   
Wormmon went off to fetch Ken. Ken eventually came to the phone.   
"Hey Matt."   
"Hey. Sorry to get you out of your bath."   
"Oh, I have no complaints," Ken said "Wormmon put about two tons of bath salts in it. It's like trying to wash in quicksand."   
Matt snickered.   
"So what's up?"   
"Well," Matt said "I was wondering if you'd like to help me."   
"What do you want me to do?" Ken asked warily.   
'It's as if he knows me' Matt thought wryly.   
"Nothing very bad," he said "It's just...in our school there's these English exchange students coming in about two months and we're supposed to put on a show for them."   
"We being...?"   
"Me and my band," Matt said "Anyway, we were told we couldn't do a band concert. So we've decided on a musical instead. The thing is, we need some more people and I was wondering...."   
"Absolutely 100% NOT!" Ken said.   
"Oh come on Ken!" Matt said wheedlingly.   
"No Matt! I don't want to get up on stage...."   
"Ken, you're famous. You've been on TV for Christ's Sake!" Matt said.   
"So? I'm not crazy!"   
Matt sighed. He'd rather guessed Ken would react in this way. However, he had a trump card.   
"Well, I can't make you," he said "But I was hoping you might. It would have been nice you know, to have you along with Tai and Davis...."   
There was a moment's pause.   
"Davis is going to do it?"   
"Already agreed," Matt said "I was hoping you'd like to do it too but if you don't..."   
"Hang on! I didn't say I wouldn't..."   
"Yes you did," Matt said wickedly.   
"Do you want me to do this or not?"   
Matt grinned.   
* * * *   
"You want me to be WHO?!?" Ken screamed.   
"We want you to be Crystal," Matt repeated helpfully.   
Ken opened his mouth but nothing came out except some rather strange croaks.   
"And I'm to be Chiffon?" Davis said.   
"Yup."   
"Oh hell!" Davis said, looking pale "A singing girl? Matt, I thought we were friends!"   
"We are," Matt said.   
"No way," Ken said "No way! I'm NOT DOING IT!"   
"Who am I?" Tai asked.   
"Oh...." Toshiki said "Well."   
Toshiki had appointed himself casting director at some point. No one was sure when. Toshiki grinned.   
"Well, I'm Ronette," he said "We need at least one really good singer in the group....although I'm sure Ken and Davis will sound lovely..."   
Ken groaned and buried his head in his hands.   
"This leaves the five main parts, Seymour, Audrey, Audrey 2, Mr Mushnik and the Dentist," Toshiki said "Now, after much consideration, I've chosen Gendo as Seymour..."   
"YEAH!" Gendo yelled, punching the air "I'm the main part!"   
"Istu as Audrey," Toshiki continued.   
"I'm Audrey?" Istu squawked "But I hate her!"   
Toshiki ignored him.   
"Akemi is Audrey 2," he said.   
"YE-ES!" Akemi shouted.   
"Matt as the Dentist...."   
"WHAT?"   
"And so Tai, you get to be Mr Mushnik!" Toshiki said "Mostly because you can't sing and Mr Mushnik doesn't have to."   
"Oh," Tai said after a moment "I think you killed Matt."   
They all looked. Matt was an odd shade of purple and was spluttering.   
"You.....want....ME.....as the DENTIST?" he managed finally.   
"Sweetheart," Toshiki said wickedly "You'll walk it!"   
Matt groaned.   
"Oh brother!"   
"Now, we all need to watch it," Toshiki said "Otherwise we won't really know what we're getting into. So..."   
He produced the video. Everyone settled down to watch, trying to get over their parts.   
"Okay, you're right," Gendo said after a while "That Audrey is a FREAK!"   
"I can't believe I have to be her!" Istu said "On the other hand, it means that I do get to be with Matt..."   
He playfully ran his hands down Matt's shoulders.   
"Bog off Istu," Matt said automatically.   
Tai, Ken and Davis all gaped at this. Toshiki noticed the shocked reactions and a small smile curved his lips. Obviously it hadn't occurred to Matt that his friends were going to get some serious shocks over the next two months.   
The film continued.   
"You know, this is so filled with gay sex references," Matt said "I can't believe I missed these the first time! I mean look at that!"   
On the screen, the Dentist was trying to cause severe pain to a man who was acted by Bill Murray. Unfortunately the guy was obviously a masochist and was getting off on it. The dentist did not seem to appreciate this.   
"We'd better tone that down somewhat," Toshiki muttered "The teachers might get annoyed..."   
"Screw the teachers!" Gendo said "They're making us do this, aren't they?"   
The others all laughed and they kept watching. Tai got extra huffy when he realised that he was going to die. Ken got more and more terrified as he saw the amount that Crystal had to do. Istu got more excited about being Audrey. Matt watched the Dentist with a look of mixed apprehension and amusement. Akemi hadn't stopped laughing.   
"Hey, guys?" Davis said suddenly "We're all guys."   
"Well done!" Matt said "That only took you - " He checked his watch " - over two hours to work out."   
Davis scowled.   
"What are we going to do about it?" he asked "Audrey kisses Seymour and in case you hadn't noticed, Istu is being Audrey and he isn't a girl."   
There was a pause.   
"Oh, who cares?" Akemi said "We've all kissed people before."   
"But two guys?" Davis said.   
The band exchanged looks.   
"Davis, Davis, Davis," Akemi said, draping an arm over Davis's shoulder "Everyone in the band has kissed another guy at one time or another."   
Davis gaped at him. Tai and Ken both stared too. Matt started to blush.   
"Matt too?" Davis asked.   
"Matt more than some," Akemi said cheerfully "We're a band. We show no restraints and see no reason to settle for just one gender when there are so many attractive males too."   
He grinned.   
"Besides, there's no risk of pregnancy."   
"You mean....you've all...."   
Tai seemed to be having troubles finishing his sentences.   
"Yup!" Istu said "All of us."   
He smiled.   
"And one day, Matt will..."   
"No," Matt interrupted "I won't."   
"What?" Ken asked interestedly.   
"Ah yes, another important point," Akemi said "Istu spends long hours trying to convince Matt that they want to have sex. Matt spends equally long hours trying to convince Istu that he'd rather enter a relationship with his hair dryer. It's very amusing to watch."   
"He will sleep with me one day," Istu said confidently.   
"No," Matt said "I won't."   
Istu looked at him.   
"I'm never going to sleep with you Istu," Matt said patiently "Not ever, ever, ever."   
"You say that now but one day...."   
Matt groaned.   
"I give up."   
"So you'll sleep with me then?"   
"ISTU!"   
Istu giggled.   
"This is going to be very, very strange," Ken said.   
"Oh, you'll love it," Akemi said brightly.   
Ken wasn't so sure. He was pretty sure that this was going to be terrifying.   
"Who's doing a script?" he asked.   
"Toshiki and Matt," Akemi said "I offered to help but Matt said something along the lines of 'I'd rather have my script written by a Togapi from Pokémon, electrocuted by the stupid Pikachu and then dropped down in the sewers before it's rescued'."   
Ken gulped and looked at Davis.   
"Having second thoughts?"   
"Yup," Davis said "But I think it's too late."   
Both boys sighed.   
"When's the first rehearsal?" Tai asked.   
"Two days," Matt said "We should have done a script by then. We've already started."   
"Don't you need to get permission to do things like this?" Ken asked helpfully.   
"Doubt it."   
"Rats."   
* * * *   
Matt lay on his bed, reading the finally finished script and worrying. It occurred to him that they'd taken on a rather large task. He and Toshiki had kept the script as faithful as possible with a few changed lines here and there. But still....   
It suddenly occurred to Matt to wonder if any of his friends could even sing let along memorise lines.   
* * * *   
"I can't do it," Ken announced.   
Matt sighed. For the past five minutes, he and Davis had been trying to encourage Ken to come out of the broom closet which Ken had locked himself into. Matt was losing patience.   
"Ken, get on that stage and sing dammit!" he ordered.   
"But....but...."   
"KEN!"   
Davis intervened.   
"Come on Ken," he said gently "You agreed. You can't back out now. You have to do it. Come on. Out of the broom cupboard."   
"How's he going to react when we get his costumes?" Matt mumbled. Davis kicked him as the door opened and Ken came out looking stressed.   
"Finally!" Gendo said when they came into the auditorium "We thought you'd never show!"   
Ken gulped.   
"You come and stand here with us," Toshiki ordered.   
"Why does Toshiki get to be stage manager?" Tai asked grumpily.   
"Shut up Tai," Matt said "Now is NOT the time for this! We've finally got Ken out of the closet...."   
The band all cracked up. Ken groaned.   
"...now let's start!" Matt yelled.   
"We're just practising singing, right?" Ken said.   
"YES!"   
"Matt, stop shouting," Toshiki said "You're being most unfair. You've performed for years...."   
Akemi snorted.   
"Akemi, shut up," Toshiki said before turning back to Matt "...and you are used to the pressures. Ken isn't."   
Matt scowled and looked sulky. Istu leaned over and gave him a hug. Matt groaned and tried to wriggle away. Gendo exchanged a glance with Toshiki who grinned at him.   
"Istu, be professional for a change and put Matt down," he ordered "Okay Ken, Davis. We're up!"   
Ken groaned again.   
* * * *   
After a week of muddled rehearsals, gentle arguments and violent fights and Ken locking himself in the broom closet more than was strictly necessary, Matt was ready to give up and go and hermit in the Andes mountains.   
"It's an absolute nightmare!" he complained to Toshiki. The two were cleaning up the auditorium after a rehearsal. Everyone else had gone home. Toshiki listened quietly to Matt's ranting.   
"It's like being in a horror movie!" Matt said "Little Shop of Horrors 2 - the plant returns and sows discord among the scared high-school students."   
"Call it my imagination but I think you're over-reacting just a tad," Toshiki said softly "This isn't what's really bothering you is it?"   
"What else would be?" Matt snapped.   
Toshiki said nothing, just looked at Matt patiently. Matt sighed. Damn Toshiki and his perceptive nature.   
"Tai."   
It came out as a very soft mumble. Toshiki nodded.   
"How long have you liked him?"   
"Ages."   
"And are you going to talk to him about it?"   
"Oh, this would be perfect timing," Matt said "We have to work together."   
"I'm just saying, it's adding tension," Toshiki said "You keep looking at him."   
"He's my friend. I'm allowed to look at him," Matt said sulkily.   
Toshiki said nothing, just waited.   
"Well...what if he freaked?"   
"He didn't freak when he found out you were gay," Toshiki pointed out "He reacted quite well actually."   
"I guess...."   
"Well then?"   
Matt swallowed and frowned.   
"It's hard," he said.   
Toshiki nodded.   
"Think about it," he said calmly "I think we're done."   
Matt blinked. They'd cleaned up.   
"Okay," he said "Let's go."   
* * * *   
"Akemi, what are you doing?" Toshiki asked patiently.   
"Practising looking like a plant," Akemi said.   
He raised his arms and spread out his legs. The others all exchanged looks.   
"Don't," Matt said "You look stupid."   
"What are we doing for a plant costume?" Akemi asked.   
"We're working on it," Istu said. He'd ended up in charge of costumes "I'm getting Koko to help me."   
"Who's Koko?" Ken asked.   
"My oldest sister," Istu said "She's pretty handy with a needle if we need anything made and knows where to get costumes and stuff."   
"Got any other sisters?" Ken asked.   
The band all groaned. They'd had this conversation with Istu.   
"Oh plenty," Istu said bitterly "Eight in fact."   
"EIGHT!" Davis yelped.   
Istu nodded.   
"And seven brothers," he said.   
Ken gaped at him. Davis was looking stunned as well.   
"You are joking," Ken said eventually.   
"Trust me," Istu said "It wouldn't be a remotely funny joke. I have fifteen brothers and sisters."   
"Where do you come?" Davis asked.   
"Ninth," Istu said "When Mum sees me I get called Ko-Dai-Nam-Nag-Tar-Ji-Sab-Shi-Istu.".   
"I'm beginning to see why you keep dying your hair different colours," Tai said.   
"It doesn't help," Istu said "Well, sometimes it does."   
He ran his hand through his hair that was at that moment a deep green.   
"You'll have to have blonde hair for the performance," Toshiki warned "Audrey does not have green hair."   
"You'd blend in with the plants!" laughed Akemi.   
Istu stuck out his tongue. Toshiki and Akemi both ignored it completely.   
"Can we get on with our rehearsal now?" Gendo asked.   
"Who's turn is it to clean up tonight?" Toshiki asked.   
"Mine and Akemi's," Tai said.   
"Oh no," Akemi groaned "I'd forgotten. Someone trade?"   
"Why?" Matt said.   
"There's a great porn film on," Akemi said "Oh go on, please?"   
"I'll trade," Matt said quickly "I don't mind."   
"Thanks Matt, you're beautiful!" Akemi said.   
"Hey! Stop flirting with him!" Istu snapped.   
Matt groaned.   
"Stop it you two," he ordered.   
"Aw, you love being fought over really," Akemi said.   
"I do not," Matt said with a sigh.   
"Can we just get on with this?" Gendo asked.   
"Now you lot know how I feel when you won't concentrate in band rehearsals," Matt said wickedly.   
Gendo rolled his eyes.   
"Shut up you lot!" he snapped "Let's get on with this!"   
Matt sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate now. Maybe he wouldn't tell Tai how he felt. Maybe he'd just leave it.   
On the other hand, Toshiki was right. He was getting completely distracted from everything because of his growing obsession with Tai.   
"Matt Ishida, are you listening?"   
"No," Matt said.   
Tai and Davis cracked up. Gendo groaned and buried his head in Toshiki's shoulder.   
"I can't take it any more," he said.   
"Breathe," Toshiki said, patting his arm "Breathe darling."   
"Why doesn't that help?"   
* * * *   
Tai glanced around.   
"I think we're done!" he said cheerfully.   
Matt gulped.   
"Um....Tai?"   
"Yeah?"   
Matt gulped again.   
"You know....know I'm gay," he said.   
"Yeah," Tai said after a second.   
Matt swallowed.   
"You don't have a problem with that right?"   
"No," Tai said.   
"So...um good," Matt mumbled, trying to get his act together.   
"Tai?"   
"Yes?"   
"I...I sort of like you," Matt blurted "It's....I can't help it. I'm sorry if that scares you or makes it bad but I do really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"   
He ended up blurting out the last part. Looking up he met Tai's eyes. They were filled with utter shock.   
"Matt I....oh hell."   
Tai shook his head. Turning, he fled. Matt stared after him, his eyes filling with tears. Well, that had back-fired completely. Now Tai was mad at him and scared or him and....   
He swiped at his eyes, gulping. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't react. Nothing had really changed after all.   
Right?   
* * * *   
The next rehearsal was extra-strained. Tai seemed to be avoiding Matt as much as possible. Matt was trying to pretend he didn't care. The atmosphere affected all the others. Ken kept forgetting his lines, got flustered and hid in the broom closet again. It took Davis the rest of the rehearsal to try to coax him out. It didn't seem to be working.   
"Right!" Toshiki finally exploded "Let's go home! This is ridiculous!"   
He stormed out without another word, leaving everyone feeling very guilty. Slowly, they began packing up. Matt went into one of the back dressing rooms where he'd dumped his stuff.   
"Everything okay?"   
Glancing round, he saw Istu there.   
"Fine," he said dully.   
"Liar," Istu said gently "What happened?"   
Matt sighed.   
"I told Tai I liked him," he muttered "He....he ran off."   
"Oh," Istu said slowly.   
He went and knelt next to Matt.   
"Are you okay?"   
Matt shrugged a bit and managed a small smile.   
"I'll live."   
Istu put an arm round him. Matt sighed mournfully.   
"I'm just dumb," he muttered.   
"You aren't."   
"Yeah I am," Matt said "I should have known Tai would freak after I said that. I'm so stupid."   
"No," Istu insisted "You aren't stupid!"   
Matt looked at him. Istu kissed him.   
For a second, Matt remained completely frozen. He had not expected that.   
"Istu," he managed, drawing back "Istu..."   
Istu smiled at him.   
"Shut up you prat," he said, before kissing Matt again, more strongly this time. Matt wanted to resist but Istu was so warm and comforting and it felt so nice...   
Slowly, he responded, pulling Istu closer. The two of them fell back, pressing against each other tightly.   
* * * *   
Tai sighed.   
Why had he run away from Matt? It wasn't a bad thing that Matt had confessed. Okay, it was sort of a shock and Tai wasn't sure how he felt about it but maybe he and Matt could at least talk about it, stay friends, maybe even have a relationship....   
Shrugging, Tai turned back and began looking for Matt, fairly certain that the blonde hadn't left yet. He walked into the corridor, then blinked as he heard a thump from one of the dressing rooms. Going over, he opened the door a crack, then stared.   
Matt and Istu were on the floor together, wrapped in a passionate embrace. Matt had his head thrown back and was moaning softly as Istu gently rained kisses down onto his eager up-turned face. Both were already half naked.   
Tai felt like he'd been slapped in the face. But....but Matt had said....this couldn't be true, it couldn't....   
He heard Matt whimper and noticed that Istu was removing the remaining articles of Matt's clothing, his hands exploring Matt's body. Matt was quite clearly enjoying himself immensely, he was squirming and writhing under Istu's hands.   
A hot, jealous rage shot through Tai. How could Matt do this to him? Matt had said that he liked Tai and now Tai found him about to have sex with Istu? The one guy Matt had sworn that he'd never sleep with?   
Unable to watch any more, Tai stormed away, trying to get control of his slightly irrational anger. He didn't care, not really, why should he care, it was only Matt being stupid...   
Tai's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth.   
"Tai?"   
Looking over, he realised that Ken had finally ventured out of his broom closet. He was combing his hair, trying to get the cobwebs out of it. He smiled at Tai.   
"I thought I was the only one left - "   
His voice broke off as Tai seized him and kissed him passionately. He struggled briefly but Tai hung on and Ken relaxed, enjoying the very new sensation of hot lips pressed against his own.   
"Tai," he managed to gasp as Tai drew back for air "What are you doing?"   
Tai ignored the question completely. Having breathed enough, he went back to kissing Ken, his hands already moving over Ken's body, lightly stroking him. Ken didn't even try to resist, gave in to the strange new feelings coursing through his body and let Tai pull him to the floor.   
* * * *   
Matt carefully pulled on his clothes, mentally calling himself a lot of names. This had been a very stupid mistake. What if Istu thought they had a chance of a relationship now? Matt liked Istu but as to going out with him?   
"Feeling better?"   
Matt glanced at Istu who was still lying lazily on the floor.   
"No," Matt said.   
"Thanks Matt. My confidence is now rocketing."   
Matt blushed, feeling guilty. Istu laughed.   
"Don't worry Matt," he said lightly "I'm not stupid you know. You're on the rebound and you don't like me."   
"I do like you!" Matt protested "Just..."   
"Yeah, whatever," Istu said "The point is, I don't care. I'm glad to grab what I get!"   
He leaned over and kissed the back of Matt's neck lightly.   
"Now. Hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late home. And Matt?"   
"Yes?" Matt said.   
"Would you be very upset if I suggested that we arrange to do that again some time? Because that was fun!"   
Matt laughed.   
* * * *   
Ken stared up at Tai, not sure what to say. They were pressed together, both very hot and panting. Tai's face was unreadable and Ken was feeling stupid and embarrassed and nervous.   
"Tai?"   
Tai glanced down at him. He smiled a bit.   
"Ken," he said "You enjoy that?"   
Ken nodded, blushing a little.   
"It was good," he said "I...Tai, should we....?"   
"Shhhhh," Tai murmured "Don't fuss Ken."   
He kissed Ken again, pulling him closer. Ken snuggled up, liking it. Tai was good at this.   
He heard footsteps and pushed back, fear filling him.   
"Tai - !"   
Tai looked up as Matt came round the corner then froze, staring at them, his face swinging from happy to taunt with horror.   
"Ken? Tai?"   
Ken gulped, trying to fade into invisibility. To his surprise, he saw that Tai was smiling.   
"Hello Matt," he said "It's a small world, isn't it?"   
Matt's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish.   
"What are you two doing?" he finally choked out.   
"Is your memory that short?" Tai said icily. He stood up languidly so Matt could see everything. Ken saw Matt swallow. Tai smirked slightly and began to dress.   
"Tai...I thought...."   
"You think too much Matt," Tai said "Most of it appears to be wrong."   
He kicked Ken his clothes. Thankfully, Ken yanked them on, then turned and fled, unable to take the expression on Matt's face any more. Besides, he had a distinct impression that he might not want to be around for whatever was going to follow.   
Matt was staring at Tai, trying to ignore the arousal he was feeling after seeing Tai naked. His desire was mixed with anger and shock which made everything much more difficult.   
"Tai, WHY?"   
It came out as a furious yell. Tai stared at him coolly.   
"Why not? Ken's rather good looking and he was willing..."   
"Tai, I told you I liked you! Not only did you run away, you respond by having sex with another boy?"   
Tai gave a harsh laugh.   
"Oh yes Matt, you tell me you like me," he said mockingly "Then you go and FUCK ISTU KATSURAGI ON THE DRESSING ROOM FLOOR! Makes a mockery of it, doesn't it?"   
Matt swallowed.   
"You saw that?" he said weakly.   
"Oh I saw," Tai said angrily "Pretty odd behaviour for someone who just claimed to really like someone else!"   
"I thought you'd rejected me! I was upset!"   
"So you fling yourself at Istu? Oh, SMART move!" Tai snapped.   
"I didn't throw myself at him! He threw himself at me! I just...responded."   
"Oh yes, that makes it better!" Tai said "Actually Matt, that makes you a slut."   
Matt struggled not to go and beat the living daylights out of Tai. It was hard.   
"Tai," he said "I'm not a slut. I was hurting, I thought you hated me..."   
"Aw, poor Matt," Tai said, sounding disinterested "Guess what? I don't care."   
"Tai..."   
"I have to go. I'm going to be late. Enjoy yourself with Istu."   
Tai turned and stalked off. Matt stared after him, feeling more depressed than ever, guilty and stupid.   
* * * *   
The next rehearsal was awful. Ken seemed embarrassed, Matt and Tai were both angry and everyone else was just confused. Toshiki seemed to be nearing a apoplexy.   
"What the hell has been going on?" Davis finally asked "You are all acting nuts."   
"Nothing," Matt muttered.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," Tai agreed.   
Ken said nothing and staring firmly down at his script, obviously pretending to be busy memorising lines.   
"Oh, grrrr!" Toshiki muttered "You people make me crazy!"   
"Oh, can we go home?" Istu said hopefully.   
"What's the rush?" Akemi asked from where he was lying.   
"I've got over-due science homework."   
"Istu! You haven't done that!" Matt said "It's due in tomorrow and it takes about three days to do!"   
"I don't supposed you'd lend me yours would you?" Istu said.   
Matt raised an eyebrow. Istu pounced on him and started rubbing against him like a cat.   
"Oh please my beautiful Yama-chan, oh please," he crooned "Pretty please, oh light of my life, oh glorious generous sweetheart. Please..."   
Matt couldn't help snickering as Istu began nibbling at his neck.   
"Istu get off," he ordered "Yes, I'll let you have a look. Just a look mind! You aren't copying!"   
"Oh I thank you, oh glorious beauty of the day!" Istu said dramatically.   
"Of course, if you keep doing that, I'll rescind my offer," Matt said "Stop it."   
Istu and the rest of the band all giggled. Ken and Davis were both looking embarrassed. Tai was looking enraged. Matt pretended not to notice and ruffled Istu's hair instead. He let his hand linger just a second too long before drawing away. He saw Tai's eyes narrow even more.   
"Can we please just get on with rehearsal?" Toshiki asked irritably "Istu, remember, you're playing the mad masochistic freak in this bit so don't do your Audrey voice."   
"Why does Istu get to be everyone who jumps at me?" Matt enquired.   
"Because he was the only one who volunteered," Toshiki said "Now grab an imaginary dentistry tool and REMEMBER YOUR BLOODY LINES!"   
"Does anyone else think that Toshiki is going to be dead by the end of this?" Matt muttered sulkily as they walked onto the stage.   
"I expect so," Istu agreed.   
The two began the scene. It was the scene where the masochist man had his teeth pulled out by the increasingly crazy dentist. They'd toned it down somewhat but even so, it was pretty innuendo ridden. All was going fairly well until Matt sprang onto the chair to pretend to be shoving something into Istu's mouth. Istu moved his leg just slightly so Matt slipped down so he was straddling Istu's legs. Grinning wickedly, Istu began to move his leg up and down, sending some very pleasant sensations up Matt's body. Gulping, Matt tried to continue with his lines, trying to ignore the very nice feelings going through him. He couldn't help yelping slightly as Istu moved his leg slightly faster.   
"What the hell are you two doing?" Toshiki demanded "Matt, you've turned green. You aren't supposed to turn green."   
"S-sorry!" Matt gasped.   
"Istu, what are you DOING to him?" Akemi demanded "Are you wanking him off or something?"   
"Nope," Istu said merrily "See? Two hands. He's just being odd..."   
He gave his leg a violent twitch. Matt gasped and gripped the side of the chair where the others couldn't see it.   
"Istu, please!" he breathed "Stop it!"   
Istu grinned at him. Matt knew he was going to come and squirmed slightly, trying to hurry it up. He prayed that Tai wouldn't realise what Istu was doing. He was in enough trouble with Tai already...   
He managed to muffle his yelp as he came, disguising it as a cough. He struggled through the rest of scene, aware that Tai was glaring at him and Istu was looking smug.   
"I'm going to get you later!" he hissed at Istu.   
"Oh, that sounds like fun!"   
Matt groaned.   
Tai was looking murderous. Abruptly, he stood up.   
"Are we done yet?"   
"Yes! God! Fine!" Toshiki snapped.   
Tai nodded. Walking over to Ken, he kissed him hard on the lips. The band all watched delightedly, wolf-whistling and clapping. Matt frowned and said nothing. Then he saw Davis. Davis was staring at Tai and Ken looking absolutely crushed. Matt had never seen him look so miserable before. Matt felt anger in him rising against Tai. How could Tai be so selfish?   
Tai drew away from a blushing Ken and muttered "Come over to my house tonight." before walking out. Ken stared after him, trying to ignore the bands applause. He looked over at Davis and blinked, noticing the hurt in his friends eyes. Davis however, refused to say anything until they reached the train station. Then he hit Ken hard on the shoulder blades.   
"Why didn't you tell me you jerk?" he shouted "Why'd you have to let me find out like that?"   
"I'm sorry!" Ken said "I didn't mean....I didn't think there was anything tell."   
"Didn't think....." Davis repeated "He was sucking your face off! That's not a 'good friends' reaction!"   
"We were only.....only started doing anything yesterday," Ken muttered.   
"Oh? Doing what?"   
"We had sex," Ken whispered.   
"Great," Davis said and Ken suddenly realised that he could hear tears building in Davis's voice "Oh that's just great! Don't think of telling me, your best friend that you've been having sex with another of my friends who happens to be a boy! I mean, why would I care?"   
Before Ken could say anything, Davis turned and ran off. Ken stared after him, feeling shocked and miserable but not really knowing how he could make it better.   
* * * *   
Davis arrived early for rehearsal the next day. He wanted to shout at Tai or make up with Ken, he wasn't sure which.   
"Hey-lo."   
It was Akemi. Davis waved.   
"Any of the others here yet?" he asked.   
Akemi shook his head, then frowned.   
"Well, Toshiki and Gendo's stuff is here. But I haven't seen them."   
He grinned.   
"Probably been abducted by aliens!"   
"Right," Davis said, nodding.   
He and Akemi got on very well. They had rather similar personalities. Both never thought before they spoke and both were considered fairly lacking in the brains department when they were around their more intelligent friends. The only real difference was that Davis had never yet had sex whereas Akemi was well known for his exploits.   
"Come on. Let's find the others," Akemi said.   
They wandered through the back rooms, looking for them.   
When they found them, Davis nearly had a heart attack.   
Gendo and Toshiki were standing in a back room together. Kissing. Very passionately.   
"Oh wow!" Akemi whispered "Oh wow, wow, wow! Gendo and Toshiki?!"   
Davis just kept staring. He hadn't expected that.   
"Oh, this is too good!" Akemi squeaked "No one mentioned that those two were at it! I can't believe I never guessed!"   
"Me neither," Davis muttered.   
Of course, he'd never have guessed that Matt was gay. He'd never have guessed that Ken and Tai were going to start having sex. Never have guessed that...   
Davis swallowed and gritted his teeth. It was so unfair.   
He barely noticed Akemi's arm gently slipping round him, pulling him closer until the older boy murmured softly into his ear "Well, that only seems to leave us unpaired, doesn't it?'   
"W-what?" Davis gulped, suddenly realising how close together they were pressed.   
"Well," Akemi murmured "Matt and Istu are at it. Tai and Ken are at it. And now it seems that Gendo and Toshiki are at it as well. That just leaves us."   
"Oh. Yeah," Davis said weakly as Akemi's hands began to wander. His tongue darted out to playfully lick Davis's earlobe and Davis shivered.   
"Akemi...."   
"Yes?"   
"I....I'm...."   
"What?"   
Akemi began nuzzling the side of Davis's neck gently.   
"What if someone sees?" Davis croaked, his senses beginning to abandon him. That was very nice and Akemi seemed to know what he was going and Davis had no real reason not to...   
"No one will see," Akemi whispered.   
"But it's time for rehearsal..."   
"Davis, nobody has shown up," Akemi said "Nobody cares. And since they're all having wild rampant sex everywhere, they can hardly complain."   
"I don't think....Ken would like...."   
"Why does that matter?"   
Davis couldn't think of an adequate reason. Smiling, Akemi pushed him back against the wall and began to unfasten Davis's shirt. Davis didn't even try to resist. He surrendered into Akemi's arms, closing his eyes and trying to keep Ken out of his mind.   
* * * *   
"You did WHAT?!?!"   
It was a would ought to have been a peaceful Sunday afternoon. There were no rehearsals and the band had met up at Istu's house to talk. Unfortunately, they'd ended up discussing the musical. And the general atmosphere surrounding everything. And Akemi had confessed to sleeping with Davis.   
Unfortunately, Matt didn't seem to see this as a good thing.   
"Listen you ass-hole!" he snarled, slamming Akemi against the wall "If you are messing with Davis, I will personally strangle you!"   
"Matt, get off! Choking!" Akemi yelped.   
"Matt, let go!" Toshiki ordered.   
Matt stepped back, scowling.   
"Me messing someone about?" Akemi demanded "That's rich coming from you!"   
"I'm not messing anyone about!" Matt snapped "Istu knows that this isn't ever-lasting love - "   
"No I didn't!" Istu said.   
"Fuck you Istu!" Matt snapped.   
Istu raised an eyebrow and said nothing.   
"Okay Matt," Toshiki said "This is about Tai isn't it?"   
"No!"   
"Liar."   
Matt kicked the wall angrily.   
"He's messing me about!"   
"How?"   
"I don't know!"   
Matt sat down facing the corner and wouldn't look at any of them. The band exchanged glances, used to Matt's flashes of irrational temper, then unanimously ignored him, talking instead about other things until Matt moved out of his corner and sat with them again. Then they fell silent, waiting.   
"I told Tai I liked him."   
"Oh," Toshiki said.   
"He...he ran away."   
"Oh."   
"So I let Istu....comfort me."   
"Have crazy naked sex," Akemi translated. Toshiki kicked him.   
"Tai saw."   
"Shit, no!" Istu yelped.   
"He...he had sex....sex with Ken...to....to...."   
"Oh boy," Toshiki said, beginning to get the story.   
"I caught them....and Tai was....he said that....and then I saw that Davis was so upset....I think...think..."   
"Yeah," Toshiki said "I think we get the problem."   
"Boy, this is confusing huh?" Akemi said happily.   
Everyone ignored him.   
"I don't know what to do!" Matt wailed "I really like Tai but now I've screwed things up! And I can't help feeling sorry for Davis because he looked so miserable!"   
"This is pretty tricky," Toshiki agreed.   
"So think of something!" Matt ordered.   
"Thank you," Toshiki said "It's nice to know that I'm appreciated as a thinking machine."   
"Oh come on Toshiki, I'm desperate!" Matt said.   
"Am I just not good enough for you?" Istu teased.   
"No," Matt said.   
"HEY!"   
"Matt, there's no need to be quite such a little bastard as all that," Toshiki said, still trying to think. Gendo leaned over and began gently massaging Toshiki's temples.   
"Exactly how long have you two been going out anyway?" Akemi asked.   
"About a year," Gendo said.   
"WHAT?!?!?"   
"You kept that from us for a YEAR!!!!!!"   
"Bastards!"   
Gendo grinned. Toshiki said nothing.   
"I can't think of anything," he said eventually.   
"Noooooo!" Matt wailed "You HAVE to think of something! Think of something NOW!"   
"I'm working on it!" Toshiki snapped "But you've got yourself into a dumb-ass fix this time Matt and there's nobody that can deny that!"   
Matt scowled and slumped. Istu promptly started nuzzling him.   
"Fuck off Istu," Matt muttered.   
"Aw come on," Istu said "While Tai's bonking Ken, you might as well have SOME fun!"   
"Oh stop it Istu," Toshiki ordered "You aren't helping."   
Istu pulled a face and rested his head comfortably on Matt's shoulder. Matt ignored him for the most part but absently began stroking Istu's hair. Toshiki rolled his eyes.   
"I think I'm giving up," he said "Sort it out yourself, it's your mess."   
"Thanks Toshiki," Matt said "It's great to have friends that really love and care about you."   
"My pleasure," Toshiki said.   
Matt moaned.   
* * * *   
"You want me to wear this?" Ken screamed, holding up the purple sequinned dress.   
"Yup," Toshiki said "You'll look lovely."   
Ken seemed past words, just stood there sputtering. Davis had already squirmed into his and was looking at himself in the mirror that Koko had brought with her.   
"I think it makes me look fat," he said.   
"Very funny Davis," Matt said.   
"No, seriously," Davis said.   
Istu snorted.   
"It doesn't make you look fat, it fits fine," Koko said "Ken, try yours on."   
"No!"   
"Ken!" Toshiki said "You agreed to this!"   
"But I didn't know I'd have to wear a dress!"   
"You're a singing girl! You saw the film! What the hell were you expecting?"   
"Couldn't I just wear leggings or something?"   
"NO! Get that blasted dress on right now!"   
"But..."   
"NOW!"   
Ken scowled and miserably got into the dress.   
"Ooooh, you look precious!" Koko said happily "That purple really suits your eyes."   
Ken said blushing and glaring at himself in the mirror. He didn't notice Davis staring at him with a longing expression on his face. Both Matt and Tai did. Matt gave Tai a dirty look. To his surprise, Tai hung his head. Obviously, he was feeling guilty over all of this.   
"I look totally stupid," Ken said crossly.   
"I'm sure you've worn worse," Akemi said.   
Ken instantly thought of his Digimon Emperor outfit and blushed.   
"Not....not really," he said.   
"Oh, you look fine," Koko said. Her patience with Istu's 'little friends' as she called them wasn't especially great "Now, try on this."   
She threw an even skimpier blue polka-dot dress at Ken. Ken looked miserable.   
"You'll look fine," Davis murmured softly.   
Ken sighed.   
"Why did I agree to this?" he asked.   
Matt could remember why very well. It was because Ken knew Davis was going to be there.   
He caught Toshiki's eyes. Toshiki shrugged. He obviously hadn't come up with any new plans.   
Koko glanced round. She gave Istu the look which meant she knew something was going on and she was going to corner him later and find out exactly what. Istu grimaced. Once Koko decided she was going to know something, she would never let go of it until she did know.   
"I still think I look fat," Davis muttered.   
Koko began to scowl.   
"Hey, Koks," Istu said quickly "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec..."   
He quickly dragged Koko out.   
"Breathe," he ordered her "Davis and Ken are suffering."   
"Really?"   
Istu quietly told her the story. Koko frowned, then smiled.   
"Uh oh," Istu muttered.   
"I," Koko said "Will be right back with the answer to all your little problems."   
She shoved the bag at him.   
"Make everyone try these on and make sure they fit," she ordered "I'll be back soon."   
She rushed off.   
"Oh boy," Istu muttered before returning into the room.   
They were trying to convince Ken to try on a very tight leather dress when Koko strolled back into the room.   
"If you put that on, you can go home," she told Ken.   
Ken's eyes lit up. He pulled on the leather very quickly.   
"Leather suits you," Akemi remarked. Koko stepped on his foot, then started murmuring in his ear. Akemi's eyebrows raised, then a truly wicked smile curved his lips. He sidled over to Toshiki and began to whisper.   
"You look...good," Davis said faintly.   
Ken looked at Davis, surprised. Davis looked...pale. Almost white. And he kept swallowing convulsively.   
"Davis, are you sick?" he said uncertainly.   
"Huh? Oh dear me no, whatever gave you that idea?" Davis babbled "I'm fine, yeah, totally fine, no problems."   
Ken frowned.   
"Hey Ken?" Toshiki said "Do me a favour?"   
"Sure!" Ken said, feeling extra friendly after knowing that he could go home.   
"You and Davis go down the broom closet and find a brush?" Toshiki said "This place needs cleaning."   
"Okay."   
"Why does that take two?" Tai asked, looking puzzled.   
"Shut up!" Gendo hissed out of the corner of his mouth.   
Confused, Tai obeyed. Ken and Davis walked off together.   
"Okay," Ken said, bending into the closet "Brushes..."   
Davis was staring at the ceiling, struggling with inner emotions.   
Suddenly arms looped round his waist and threw him. Taken off guard, he fell straight into the closet. He heard Ken yell and crash down beside him. He caught a brief glimpse of Istu and Koko before the door was slammed shut and locked.   
"Hey!" Davis yelled "Hey! Hey! Let us out! Let us out right now! HEY!"   
He started banging.   
"OW!" Ken yelled "You just elbowed me! Stop it!"   
"Sorry," Davis muttered. He started kicking instead.   
"What are they playing at?" he demanded.   
The two continued to struggle with the door.   
* * * *   
"You think that'll work?" Matt asked sceptically.   
"'Course it will," Koko said "My plans always work."   
"Locking them in a broom closet for a night?"   
"Yes."   
"Right," Matt said slowly.   
Then Gendo scooped him up bodily.   
"What the..."   
"Sorry Matt," Gendo said "It's for your own good."   
Matt kicked angrily but Gendo ignored this. He easily threw Matt into the dressing room where Tai already was. Tai looked round in shock as Matt began banging angrily on the door as the lock clicked.   
"Matt? What's happening?"   
"They've locked us in here for the night!" Matt snarled.   
"What? Why?"   
Matt swallowed.   
"Um....not sure," he lied.   
Tai gave him a look, then suddenly seemed to remember that he and Matt weren't talking and turned away. Matt groaned and sat down.   
A whole night. Locked in with Tai. Who was obviously feeling very hostile.   
This wasn't going to be fun.   
* * * *   
"This is not fun!" Davis said.   
He and Ken were crammed in far too close together. It felt like they'd been there for hours but neither could see their watches.   
"No kidding," Ken groaned "I may develop claustrophobia!"   
"Know what you mean!" Davis agreed.   
Ken took a deep breath which sort of broke in the middle.   
"God, this dress is constricting my breathing," he muttered "And it's making me roasting hot!"   
Davis swallowed.   
'No. NO! Don't say it. Don't say it...'   
"Why don't you take it off then?" he blurted.   
A silence.   
"What?"   
"Well I can't see," Davis babbled "And no one else can see and you'll be in your underwear anyway and if you get too hot and breathless you might faint and die or something and..."   
"It's okay Davis," Ken said "It's okay really."   
Davis swallowed.   
"I think I will though," Ken said "Take the dress off I mean. It is too constricting."   
He squirmed out of the dress, banging himself against brooms and walls and Davis. Davis tried not to imagine Ken with very little on. He shivered.   
"Davis, what's wrong?" Ken asked anxiously "How can you be cold? It's boiling in here!"   
"It's nothing," Davis said hastily "Just...just a bad thought."   
'Yeah. That you might realise how hard I am!'   
"I'm going to kill the band," Ken said "I swear I am going to murder them!"   
"Oh, I'm with you," Davis said "So totally with you!"   
Ken scowled.   
"My legs are cramping!" he said. He shifted around, trying to get more comfy. Davis struggled to move away but Ken's hand connected with his crotch.   
"What's that?"   
"What? Huh? Must have been a broom!" Davis yelped, sounding completely panicked.   
Ken frowned. Davis was acting...odd. Maybe the heat was getting to him.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"No. Too hot," Davis croaked.   
"Maybe you can sit down," Ken suggested "If you slide down very carefully....OW! More carefully! More carefully!"   
"Sorry."   
Davis ended up crouching uncomfortably on the floor, Ken standing above him. He suddenly began thinking X-rated thoughts about what he could do to Ken from down here and tried to push the thoughts away. Ken leaned against the wall with a soft moan.   
"Still too hot," he muttered.   
'I'd love to make you hotter...'   
Davis banged his head against the wall.   
"Davis, what's wrong with you?" Ken asked anxiously "You're going nuts!"   
"My brain's going nuts," Davis lied "I don't like being trapped in small places."   
'Davis for God's sake, pull yourself together!'   
He swallowed. Why couldn't he stop thinking thoughts about Ken? He'd always liked Ken but something seemed to be driving him completely crackers.   
'This is Akemi's fault!' he decided 'Until I slept with him, I could handle my feelings about Ken. Now I just want to throw myself on him and kiss him and rip off all his clothes and....'   
He gulped and made himself listen to Ken's descriptions of what he was going to do to the band. He couldn't help smiling at some of the more colourful ones. But his brain was still fantasising about doing things to Ken.   
"And then I'll find my old Digimon Emperor whip and smack him with it!" Ken finished.   
Davis giggled.   
"Go Kenny!" he said.   
"Don't call me Kenny," Ken said "Any minute there'll be a 'Oh my God, they killed Kenny' joke!"   
Davis laughed.   
"You bastards!"   
"Davis, can I crouch now?" Ken asked "I think I'm going to faint."   
"Sure," Davis said. He tried to stand "AH!"   
"Davis?"   
"Leg cramp! Leg cramp!" Davis yelped.   
Ken tired to slide down and make sure that Davis was okay. Unfortunately, his knee collided with Davis's face.   
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"   
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"   
Ken felt Davis's face with his gentle fingers. Davis smiled a bit.   
"Ken..."   
"Yeah?"   
"I....I think I need to...."   
"To what?"   
"To ask you something," Davis said.   
"What?"   
Davis took a deep breath.   
"Why'd you sleep with Tai?" he blurted "Why'd you never tell me you felt that way about guys?"   
There was a silence.   
"Ken?"   
"I....didn't exactly mean to sleep with him," Ken said "It was sort of an accident. He just appeared and kissed me and it felt nice and...and well while I'd never really thought of Tai in that way, I just...just didn't want to resist."   
Davis suddenly wanted to kiss Ken more than anything in the world. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward. Unfortunately, Ken chose this moment to move and Davis ended up exchanging a passionate kiss with a broom.   
"Uck!"   
"Davis? What's wrong?"   
"Nothing," Davis muttered, trying to get the taste of freshly varnished broom out of his mouth.   
There was a silence.   
"Ken?" Davis asked finally.   
"Yes?"   
"Have you...ever thought about a guy in that way?"   
There was a small pause.   
"Yes."   
Davis gulped.   
"W-who?"   
"Nobody! I mean, nobody you know!"   
Ken sounded panicked. Davis decided to take the plunge.   
"Have you ever thought of me that way?" he blurted "I mean I'll understand if you haven't and I don't want to spoil our friendship but I kinda like you. A lot."   
Another silence fell. Davis started sending prayers up to the heavens.   
"Ken?"   
"You....like me?"   
"Uh huh."   
"Really?"   
"Yes!"   
"Are you sure it's not just because you can't see me?"   
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Davis snapped. Leaning forwards, he tried to kiss Ken again. Unfortunately, he missed Ken's lips again and ended up with a mouthful of Ken's hair.   
"Oh ARAGHHHHHHHH!"   
"Davis?"   
"That's the second time I've missed your lips tonight!"   
Ken laughed softly. Reaching out, he cupped Davis's face with his hands and kissed him.   
"That better?"   
"Much," Davis said breathlessly.   
"Can we...do that again?"   
"I like that idea."   
This time, Davis was spot on target.   
* * * *   
"Tai, are we going to spend the whole night not talking to each other?" Matt asked.   
"Yes."   
"But..."   
"I'm not talking to you."   
Matt groaned.   
"Tai, you are such a child!"   
"I am not!"   
"Yes you are! Oh, I'm not talking to you! It's pathetic!"   
"Well, if you weren't such a creep!"   
"I'm not a creep! You're the one who slept with Ken to get back at me!"   
"Well if you hadn't thrown yourself at Istu!"   
"I didn't throw myself at Istu!"   
"Yes you did!"   
"No I didn't!"   
The two boys glowered at each other.   
"Look," Matt said eventually "I only slept with Istu because I thought you'd rejected me."   
"Oh, poor you," Tai snapped.   
"God Tai, can't you understand?" Matt shouted angrily "I thought you didn't want me!"   
"So? You should have dealt with it without boinking Istu!"   
"Look Tai!" Matt said desperately trying to explain "If I think someone's rejecting me, I pull away! I can't help it! I've always done it! Maybe it's something to do with my parents divorce; I don't know! But I just can't help it! I'm sorry that I upset you but I thought you hated me!"   
Tai looked at him. Matt stared appealingly back.   
"Tai, I hate you being angry with me," he said "Can't we make friends? We don't have to...to go out or anything. But I want us to still be friends."   
Tai shrugged and turned away, muttering something. Matt suddenly felt angry.   
"I might have done wrong!" he shouted "But so did you! Sleeping with Ken to just get back at me! Do you have any idea how upset Davis is?"   
Tai flushed again, suddenly looking very guilty.   
"I didn't know," he muttered.   
"No," Matt snapped "Davis adores Ken! It's obvious! He's never been more upset!"   
"Well...well, he had sex with Akemi didn't he?" Tai said eventually.   
"In a mixture of revenge and rejection!" Matt yelled "God Tai, don't you understand anybody except yourself?"   
Tai scowled and turned away. Matt sighed. Tai was being extra stubborn, refusing to accept that anyone else might be upset.   
"Do you like Ken?" he asked flatly.   
"He's my friend."   
"But do you care for him more than that?"   
A pause.   
"No."   
"You see?" Matt shouted "You see? All you've done is make things worse! Now both Davis and Ken are unhappy just because you were too stupid to understand that I might have been upset!"   
"And you know what? I was upset too!" Tai exploded "You know why? Cause I came to find you to ask you out!"   
Matt blinked.   
"You...you were...you wanted..."   
"Yeah!" Tai shouted "I wanted to ask you out! I thought hey you know, Matt's my best friend and he's good looking and he's kind and he likes me! Why not? And then I found you...found you having sex with Istu!"   
Matt gaped at him.   
"Tai...I didn't know..."   
Tai turned away again.   
"No," he said.   
Matt slowly stood up and put a hand on Tai's shoulder. Tai jerked away.   
"Leave me alone Matt!"   
"Tai, please!" Matt begged "Please can't we make friends? I'm sorry I hurt you. Please let's make up?"   
Tai sighed and ran his fingers through his bushy hair.   
"You'll mess it up," Matt said softly.   
"So what?" Tai muttered "You've already made it quite clear that I've messed everything else up. Why not my hair?"   
Matt laughed faintly.   
"Tai, you haven't messed up everything," he said gently "I'm sure that we can fix things if we try. I want to make friends with you again. I...I still really like you. I'll understand if you can't think of me that way but I still like you."   
"What about Istu?"   
"I do not like Istu," Matt said firmly "Istu is good in bed."   
Tai couldn't help laughing at that.   
"What will Istu say?"   
"Probably something in the regions of 'What? Matt, how could you do this to me? I thought you adored me, thought we had something deep and meaningful!'" Matt said.   
Tai laughed even more at that.   
"Matt...."   
"You don't have to decide now," Matt said "We have a whole night to talk in."   
He sat down beside Tai, privately deciding that he was going to thank the band for this, then seriously injure them all.   
* * * *   
"What time is it?" Ken mumbled, drawing away from Davis's embrace.   
"How should I know? I can't see my watch!"   
Ken laughed a bit before pressing Davis cut him off, kissing Ken again. Ken once again drew away after a few moments.   
"Do you think the band told my parents that I was staying somewhere?" he asked "I don't want them to worry."   
"I'm sure the band have made something up!" Davis said impatiently, wanting to get back to kissing Ken.   
Ken giggled.   
"Davis, you are impatient," he said.   
"Yes, it's my worst quality, now can I please kiss you again?" Davis demanded.   
Ken playfully dodged, not letting Davis get near him.   
"Fine!" Davis play-snapped "I'll just sit over here then!"   
He moved away as best he could. Ken reached out to catch hold him and his hands collided with Davis's crotch for the second time that night. Davis was (if possible) harder than he had been before and there was no chance that Ken could not realise what he'd just caught hold of.   
"Davis?" he squeaked.   
"Uh, yeah?" Davis croaked back, his brain reeling from the close contact with his raging hard-on.   
"You...you..."   
"Yeah?"   
There was a sort of pause in the closet. Davis was hugging the nearest thing which happened to be a mop. He was trying to get his breath back. Ken was trying to think.   
"It's getting colder," he said at last.   
"Yeah?" Davis muttered.   
"I'd....I'd like to get warmer," Ken whispered "Maybe...maybe you could hold me?"   
There was a pause. Then Davis let go of his mop to wriggle over.   
Unfortunately, it wasn't balanced and fell over, cracking Ken over the head.   
"OW!"   
"Oops."   
Ken started to laugh. Rubbing his aching head, he laughed until he was crying, utterly helpless. Davis listened, feeling more than a bit miffed. This was definitely spoiling the mood. Eventually, he decided that while Ken was howling with giggles, he'd just wank himself off. It wasn't like Ken would notice.   
Besides, it was like trying to sit with a fishing pole between your legs.   
Unzipping his shorts, he tuned out Ken's laughter while stroking himself. He was getting very distracted when Ken's hands suddenly pulled his own away.   
"K-Ken?"   
Ken ignored him. He'd been squirming around to get in a better kneeling position.   
"Just raise your hips a little," he murmured "And I'll give you more pleasure than just your hands can."   
Davis very obediently raised his hips and let Ken bend over his lap. This was going to be fun.   
* * * *   
"I think I'm going to kill your band," Tai muttered.   
"Agree completely," Matt said.   
It was getting much, much colder. Both boys were not enjoying the cold. They had snuggled up together (which Matt was enjoying rather a lot) but Tai was still remaining very stiff in his arms which wasn't making Matt very happy.   
"If you like, we can find a big knife and castrate them all," Matt suggested.   
Tai laughed at that idea.   
"Sounds like fun," he said.   
Then he frowned.   
"Sure you want to deny yourself the fun you could have with Istu?"   
Matt groaned.   
"Tai, please let it go," he said "If I thought you'd want me, I'd give Istu up today!"   
"And if you could get out of here."   
"That too."   
Tai sighed. Abruptly he went limp and rested his head on Matt's shoulder.   
"Oh Matt," he said "We really have made an utter mess of all this haven't we?"   
"You can say that again!" Matt said.   
"We really have made an utter mess of all this haven't we?"   
"You can say that again!"   
"We really have made..."   
Both boys looked at each other and started to laugh. Matt suddenly leaned down and kissed Tai very gently. After a moment, Tai broke it off and looked up at him.   
"Matt?" he said.   
"Uh huh?"   
"You're a sweetie."   
Matt frowned.   
"Is that a flattering statement?"   
Tai giggled and curled up comfortably in Matt's arms, resting his head on Matt's shoulder and closing his eyes.   
"Yup."   
Matt grinned.   
* * * *   
"What do you think we'll find?" Istu asked.   
"Mouldering corpses!" Akemi said.   
"After one night?"   
"Probably!"   
Toshiki and Gendo exchanged looks. Toshiki unlocked the door of the store room.   
Matt and Tai were sound asleep, snuggled in each others arms.   
"Looks like those two have made up!" Gendo said.   
"No crazy, naked sex?" Akemi said sounding disappointed.   
"Still two more to release!" Toshiki said.   
"True!" Akemi said, his face brightening "Let's get Ken and Davis out then."   
Toshiki unlocked the broom closet and they peered inside.   
Ken was still only in his underwear, the leather dress crumpled on the floor. Davis's clothes all looked very dishevelled and the two were snuggled together.   
"Well I think they've had some fun!" Gendo whispered.   
"Ken's lips are all bruised!" Istu said "Davis must be quite a kisser!"   
Some more giggles.   
"Davis," Akemi yodelled "Kenny-boy! Time to wake up!"   
Davis and Ken both jerked awake and away from each other. Both turned scarlet.   
"Um....hi?" Davis croaked.   
Ken was trying to hide behind the mop that had caused his hysterics. He noticed Akemi's admiring stare and turned redder.   
"Hi guys."   
Tai and Matt was standing there, having obviously just woken up themselves.   
"Matt!" Istu said, sounding hopeful "You still love me right and don't want to be with Tai?"   
"No Istu," Matt said "Me and Tai are going out."   
"What? Matt, how could you do this to me? I thought you adored me, I thought we had something deep and meaningful!" Istu spluttered.   
Matt and Tai looked at each other, then collapsed in utter hysteria. Ken used this as an opportunity to creep away to find some clothes that weren't a tight leather dress. Gendo and Toshiki looked at each other.   
"Mission accomplished?"   
"Mission accomplished."   
* * * *   
"God, I'm nervous!" Akemi whispered "This plant outfit makes me look so ugly! Matt! Why did you have to be so good at selling tickets?"   
"We didn't sell any tickets," Matt pointed out.   
"Well....well, so what?" Akemi said "It's all your fault anyway!"   
"Wonderful," Matt mumbled.   
"I'm not here," Ken announced. He was wearing his blue polka-dot dress and looking pale "I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here."   
Davis wrapped an arm round his waist.   
"It's going to be okay Ken," he said "Don't panic!"   
"You two look so sweet in those matching dresses!" Matt teased.   
"And you look so weird in black leather," Davis flashed back.   
Matt glanced at his costume.   
"Hey Matt!" Akemi hissed "Your brother TK's out there!"   
"Shit, no!" Matt gasped "I told him not to come! The bastard, I'll kill him!"   
"Kari's not there is she?" Tai asked anxiously.   
Matt peered.   
"Yup. All the Digidestined are!" he said "And.....and Sora's got a film camera! I'll kill her! I'll shoot her!"   
"This is going to be so embarrassing!" Tai hissed.   
"No kidding!"   
"At least you aren't acting a girl," Istu muttered.   
"ISTU!"   
"What?"   
"Your hair is still green! You promised you'd dye it blonde!"   
"Oh?"   
Everyone exchanged panicked looks.   
"We have five minutes before curtain call!" Toshiki said.   
"Find Koko!" Matt ordered "Maybe she can make a wig or something!"   
Everyone rushed off in different directions. Istu grinned and removed his green wig, revealing blonde hair beneath, an extremely wicked smile curving his lips.   
  
The End.   
  
By the way, to anyone who wants to know, the musical was a cracking sucsess (although the teachers weren't exactly thrilled with all of it!). However it was difficult for anyone to miss the fact that the boy acting Audrey had what appeared to be a rapidly swealing black eye!   
  
Hey out there for anyone who cares! If you liked the band in this fic (or any other fic!) then help me with a new fic I'm writing. I'm going to do and interveiw with the band and I need YOU to send me questions! If you E-mail me at taito_kensuke4eva@yahoo.co.uk you can ask as many questions as you want. However, if you just review with a question, you can only ask one. Also, if you E-mail me and mark your E-mail clearly, I will send you notice when the fic is up! Kinda like Author Alert! The questions can be anything from 'What's your favourite colour?' to 'What's your favourite sex act?' or anything that you might see in an interveiw in a magazine interview with a band! I await your responses!   
Empress of the Eclipse.


End file.
